


Too Much Mistletoe?

by Tisha P Moon (tisha_p_moon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Mischievous Gabriel (Supernatural), No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisha_p_moon/pseuds/Tisha%20P%20Moon
Summary: Sam and Eileen attend their apartment building's Christmas party. Shenanigans ensue;-) No supernatural AU, fluff Saileen.





	Too Much Mistletoe?

“So,” Sam said with a smirk. “Our landlord really went all out with the mistletoe, huh?”  
Eileen’s eyes followed her boyfriend’s upward. Sure enough, there was some taped above their heads.  
“A smoke alarm? Seriously, Gabe? The entryway elevator, and every single staircase landing of this 8th floor building weren’t enough for you?” Eileen’s hands flew as fast as her mouth as she berated their landlord. She felt two people’s eyes tracking her movements and noted the pleased expressions on Donna & Jody’s faces as they realized they’d understood.  
Gabriel’s glass clinked as he set it down. Of course, he signed with a wink. “This way we’ll all know-” He gestured to the other residents attending the buildings Christmas party. “-who has the hottest kiss.”  
Eileen rolled her eyes hard as she turned her back on her landlord. Her eyes caught Sam’s as she came to a stop, and she was stuck. The world held still for a second. She could tell he was just as captivated, her stinging eyes letting her know that neither of them had blinked for some seconds. She broke first, parched eyes pulling away to fall on his lips instead… which were smirking.  
“Now,” Sam moved a little closer. “I don’t usually kiss women I’ve only just met…”  
Another eye roll.  
“...but I’d love to make an exception for the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen.” Eyes twinkling, he kissed the back of her hand to give her a moment to decide if she was into the game.  
Her spiked eggnog decided she didn’t have the brainpower for this.  
She started babbling. “Sam, I know you think it’s cute when you pretend you don’t know me…” as Sam slowly slid his firm hand around her waist and leisurely started to pull her closer. “... so you can hit on me, and use all those lines you hear from Dean, and Benny, and Cas, but I don’t think you’ve considered-”  
Eileen’s mouth shut the hell up for a second as her boyfriend finished his slow teasing pull with a snap. Their bodies flush together, he wrapped the hand that had been tucked in his pocket around the back of her head, pressing their lips together in a kiss that left her breathless.  
… and made Gabriel whoop in the background.  
It lasted several long seconds, long enough for everyone in the room to cheer , but all Eileen could focus on was Sam’s mouth on hers, and the way his hand kept minutely shifting on the back of her head. His fingers spasmed, as though he kept forgetting they weren’t in private where he could run them through her hair, lightly tugging, pulling, grasping, clenching as he-  
Eileen immediately pulled their mouths apart, desperately needing to stop that train of thought in its tracks.  
“...don’t think you’ve considered that you’re just not good at hitting on girls.” She put a sorry expression on her face.  
Sam’s mouth pulled down in a pout.  
Eileen muttered under her breath, “You’re so pretty when you pout…” before quickly raising her voice again. “But I love you despite your terrible skills!”  
She snorted as he, on purpose, comically turned his frown into a smug smile.  
“Now what say we give these people something to really cheer about?”  
Arms strong from constant gym-use now pulled her laughing boyfriend into a dip, both their hair flaring dramatically.  
The room erupted in applause (and a few whoops and hollers) just like she’d planned.  
Eileen smiled.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
